Mellon ri' Goth
by Just a Wonderland
Summary: Title means 'Friend or Foe'. Ren and Lur are from our world, when there wish comes true, what will they do? Well falling in loves a given, battling for Middle Earth? That's on the list too. Having to go back, not in their plans. What if only one can survive?
1. Accidents

_**Heeey people! I'm here with a new story, and I plan on finishing this eventually. I just think I need more motivation at points or something like that anyway.  
I sound like I'm on the radio... ok maybe not but oh well :)  
My new story is something me and my best friend came up with. Though I am the writer she helped me with the ideas within the story. We always think of new ideas on the way to school.  
I hope you like it... I know I loved writing and planning it!**_

**My characters:  
**_**Lur Kynest and Ren Corste (completely owning them of course, well joint own-age)**_

_**Later on in the story you will see why their names actually mean something. It's a bit stupid but I liked it. OH and the characters are loosely based upon me and my best friend because we got bored on the bus one morning. Enjoy all the same though and I apologise in advance if either of them are a Mary-sue. I'm all up for constructive criticism but nothing too mean, that's just hurtful sometimes.**_

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings, though I wish I did, along with many other**_

_**P.s. I know a lot of people like Aragorn/Arwen but this story has got**__** Aragorn/oc in, which you can like, and you can not like. It was just how me and my friend decided to imagine it. Not to say that Arwen's not in it, just that she's not with Aragorn.**_

* * *

**Mellon ri' goth?**

*** Friend or foe?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Accidents Happen for a Reason Apparently**_

_**Lur's POV**_

I'm just going to jump straight into my horrifying sob story ok? Well it's not horrifying per say, maybe a little sad if anything.

I came from a dysfunctional family, well not completely I suppose. I used to live relatively normal, my life was like any other until it went spiralling out of control when I hit about 7 years old.

My mum and dad had been arguing, which wasn't new to be honest, they had been arguing continuously for the past month or so. But something was significantly different this time around; my dad had hit my mum. He leapt back straight away and looked completely shocked at what he had done, he stared at my mum with regret clear in his eyes- even though I was 7 at the time I knew regret when I saw it. My mum had just stood there, hand on her cheek, it was turning red from where he had hit her and she was crying. But as soon as she started, she turned away and walked up the stairs. I sat there on the stairs silently. I wondered what had happened and if mother was ok but by the looks of things I knew I shouldn't interfere, after all I was a mere 7 year old girl. What could I of done?

My father sat there on the kitchen tiles' looking broken, as though he knew what was about to happen. He obviously knew because he grew angry- his face turning sour and fearful, and as soon as mother was down, suitcase in hand, he started shouting at her. Telling her how worthless she was, how she ruined his life forever. She took it all, and as he simmered down, she walked out of my life. She closed the door but unknowingly she opened another.

I never really forgave her.

My father was broken for a few months after; he drank and stayed out late. I knew he was dealing with the heartbreak but what I didn't know was what lengths he would go to, to try and forget the pain. But I was hit with his pain and anguish almost literally. He started hurting me, telling me the exact things he told my mother when she left.

I never fell into his lies, all because of my best friend. If it hadn't been for Ren, I would be gone. I would be a former shell of the young girl I once was. And I hoped one day I could get away, run from it all. I never lost hope. But I was beginning to believe that it was nothing but a hopeless dream.

•••

It was a clear Saturday morning and I woke up at about 6 like I did every day. It was an average routine, cooking breakfast for my father and making sure I had cleaned and hoovered everything to avoid anything hurtful thrown at me. I successfully did so, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was to happen today. Something big.

I decided it was best to just relax today and read my all time favourite trilogy, Lord of the Rings. It is the only books I truly own, not a child's book by any standard. I even know the Elves language of K.R.R Tolkien. My father often tells me I am childish to believe in this dribble as he calls it. He always tells me it's useless because it's not real, it never will be but I always dream that I escape to a land like Middle Earth, just me and Ren. A land full of promises and daring adventures.

I love the character Legolas, he's my favourite. What can I say, I like the elf. Ren would be laughing at me, although I'm not sure why, but hey I don't question her, ever. She likes Aragon anyway, so it doesn't matter if I like Legolas. We're all even there.

I was half way through reading chapter 3 when I thought I would go into town and buy a DVD player to watch my movies with. I usually watch all of my films at Ren's but I can't depend on her forever. I had saved up hard to try and buy a DVD player, with my two jobs and cutting costs down for my father, and a little for Ren (only because I wanted to); I had finally made enough to buy one. But I didn't know this one walk would change my life forever.

I was walking across the road, my iPod in my ears and I failed to look right and left of the road. I knew it was wrong but I honestly wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been. I heard a blaring car horn through my earphones and just too late looked to see a car racing towards me.

It hit me full on and I screamed with all my might as my body was flung like a rag doll to the side. I was struggling to breathe, but I knew it was useless. And I surrendered to the incoming darkness. With only one thought, what just happened?

**•••  
**

**_Ren's POV_**

Throughout my whole life I watched programmes and news reports on girls who had been raped. I never truly thought, not even for a minute that I would be a victim.

I remember I was coming home from work, I didn't own a car and my parents wouldn't allow me to buy one.

I was walking down a dark alley way, it was a stupid idea but it was raining hard and it was the only short cut I knew or at least the only one I could remember that night. Anyway as I was walking down the path, I was attacked from behind. I knew instantly what was happening and struggled with all my might. He was too strong though; he grabbed me roughly and threw me to the ground unceremoniously. My head hit the stone floor hard, and then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I had hardly realised where I was, I remember I started gasping, hoping that I was safe. And I was, I was in the hospital, Lur beside me asleep. She showed me that she cared, that she was there the whole time. And where were my parents? Nowhere to be seen, as always.

My parents were hardly there, and when they were they always told me I needed to live life on my own. And I tried; I bought my own apartment and worked for a living. Lur, my best friend, she helped me buy my home. She worked two jobs, one for her father's money and the other for mine and herself. I tried to tell her that I couldn't accept it, but she's stubborn. She was everything to me, she still is. I wouldn't be where I am today if she wasn't there helping through the toughest time of my life. I was 18 then I am now 23 years old, still the same. Still depending on her.

It was that day that we made a promise, a promise to never leave each other, to trust each other and to always protect the other. And we did, she helped me overcome my fear of men, she protected me and I her. We were all each other needed.

•••

I awoke to the morning sun shining through the gap in my window, I was tired. My shift hadn't finished until 2:00am and now it was 7:00am. I never slept in late; no matter if I had work or it was a day off. I guess it's a habit now, one I could never seem to break.

Instead of lolling about all day, I decided to read the second Lord of the Rings books. It was by far my most prized possession. I love the book and movie to no end. I loved the character Aragon; I wished I was living in Middle Earth and that he was mine. Just like Lur likes the 'yummy yummy elf' Legolas. She's extremely funny when she's chosen someone to like, especially if they are from a book.

I hadn't even finished the first chapter when I thought about going for a walk in the woods outside my apartment, I don't know what drove me in there but it was like an invisible pull. I went with it but what I didn't know that everything I knew would change.

I walked to my favourite spot, me and Lur used to hike here when we were younger, but when we grew up Lur decided it was too dangerous. I guess I understood where she was coming from, and I have tried to stay away but today, I just wanted to feel close to nature, I just didn't know how close.

It all happened so fast, out of nowhere a bear came out through the clearing and trampled over me, where I lay. I knew that I had to do something, I struggled to stand, to try and run but I was caught by its paw. I hurt everywhere. I thought the bear might wonder off and when it didn't I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I was anywhere but here. I could feel blood dripping down my shoulder and shuddered. The scene I watched started to fade and I found myself looking into complete darkness.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever you think tell me. I really enjoy reviews. Any kind unless they are really hateful, then I might not be so happy. But thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**_

_**Much love.**_

_**P.s. Sometimes things may be a little different from the last time you read it because I liked to read over my stories every so often.**_


	2. Believing is Seeing

**_HEY AGAIN! It's been a while, or has it? I can't even remember how long it's been since I updated this thing. Either way. Enjoy reading._**

* * *

**Mellon ri' goth?**

*** Friend or foe?**

* * *

**Lur's POV**

I awoke groggily to the sound of the wind whistling. I sat up and looked around. My head pounded something fierce but I forget when I noticed on the other side of where I was laying was a lump? I jumped up and headed towards it, running on curiosity until I noticed that the lump looked like a person... wait was that... Ren?

I sprinted the rest of the way and shook her, trying to make her wake up. And after what seemed like hours, she grumbled something incoherent. I struggled not to cry with relief as she opened her eyes.

"Wha...? Where...? Lur?"

Ren looked at me with foggy confused eyes, not that I blame her. Everything here was beautiful while in London it was busy and loud.

"I don't know? But come on, just sit up for me."

She sat up but her eyes still held a questioning and curious emotion. I swear one day her curiosity and innocence will be the death of her.

I looked around for some water so I could clean up Ren's shoulder, which was caked with blood and I knew she needed stitches... it was deep and just kept bleeding. She looked like she didn't even notice the injury, or she did and was just trying to ignore the pain it was bound to be causing her. I spotted a small narrow river across from us and made my way towards it. I ripped my shirt in a strip and dunked it under the water, hoping to God it wasn't dirty.

I tracked back towards Ren and gently placed a part of my shirt on the still fresh and bleeding wound. Ren hissed and glanced down wide eyed at what I was pressing the wet piece of fabric to. She whimpered and tried to shield away from it but I held her firm.

"Ren! Stop. It needs to be cleaned, it could get infected. Do you want to have to have your arm amputated?!"

She stopped struggling as soon as 'amputated' left my lips. I knew she would react this way but I was not prepared to sugar coat the possible danger of not having her cut cleaned. Even though I knew it would never come to that. I was just messing with her, in the most seemingly sickest way. _Gee, even at a time like this I can be heartless._

As I was cleaning her wound I thought to myself.

Why are we here and more importantly where is here?

It looked like something out of a fantasy film or book. It was just so darn beautiful, I never wanted to leave but I knew that somehow we weren't on Earth anymore-so did Ren.

After I finished cleaning the wound, I ripped some more of my t-shirt and wrapped it round her injury.

I pushed myself up and looked down at myself. I was a disaster. My favourite Metallica top ripped around the bottom, leaving it looking like a crop top- my stomach exposed to the brash wind. My skinny jeans had holes in the knees and my high tops were muddy beyond belief. But I still looked better than Ren. Her top was shredded, but my jacket-that I gave to her earlier- covered her up, her jeans much like mine were covered in mud and her shoes were looking a bit worse for wear.

I sighed and looked around a bit more, wondering where in Lord's name we were. I looked down at Ren and noticed her to be asleep. I panicked and tried waking her up but she just kept sleeping.

"Ren! Ren! Wake up you idiot!"

I was scared to death thinking what if she doesn't survive. So I picked her up, placed her on my back piggy ride style- even though my limbs were aching- and looked for some help. I prayed that someone would find us.

I don't know how long I had been walking but it felt like hours until we came across some men on horses. They all reminded me of elves from Lord of the Rings but that's impossible, isn't it? I ignored my thoughts for a moment and screamed for their attention.

"Stop please, you must help me...us!"

I pleaded to them. They looked over me in a questioning stare before what seemed like the leader of the group stepped forth. He took Ren from me- though I protested- and placed her upon his horse. Another guard, erm... elf I guess gestured for me to grab his hand. I didn't grab it straight away seeming as though I am extremely cautious but then thought that I needed to be with Ren.

Once we began the journey, to where I have no idea; the men... elven warriors began to talk in another language, one in which I recognised as elvish. Exactly like the Lord of the Rings language.

What was actually going on here?!

The leader began speaking, though it was said quietly, and the most shocking part was that they were speaking in human language, as in the language of men. I didn't even know they knew that. Maybe they had to. _Oh God, Lur shut it. Ren is in serious sleep mode right over there. Zip._

"The most we can do for these humans is to take them to Lord Elrond. The girl needs help, but I do not know what will happen after. They could be spies from Saruman for all we know. Consulting our Lord will be best."

"I agree, there is not much more we can do."

And that was all that was spoken for the rest of the journey. Though I knew I should have been worrying about Ren, I couldn't get over the fact that this wasn't a dream, and that these men... I mean elves were well elves! It is unbelievable! I really needed to calm down though and be more serious about Ren's health.

As I looked about, the trees seemed to begin thinning out, indicating we were getting close. And as soon as that thought popped into my mind, we came across the city of Rivendell. Home of Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen. I nearly squealed in delight but didn't because as we came to a stop, Ren was carted off to the health room while I stood there looking at her in worry while looking around in awe.

I needed to get my priorities straight.

Just as I was about to step forward and follow them an elf pulled me towards him, making me wince. We got to a room, a room which was Lord Elrond's and I was pushed in side none too gently. God they needed to be more courteous to new people around here. I don't even care if they think I'm a spy but being gentle wouldn't hurt, would it? I was snapped from my inner monologue, by a strong yet kind voice. _Huh, I always imagined him to be... too serious and stuff._

"Saesa omentien lle" _(Pleasure meeting you)_

"Mae govannen" _(Well met)_

I didn't even realise I had spoken until I heard it come tumbling from my mouth. I looked up and saw Lord Elrond standing there in what seemed to be a state of shock before regaining his stature.

"So you speak Elvish then?"

I nodded, in fear that I would say something else or just make an idiot of myself.

"And the men's language?"

I nodded again. This was not helping my headache at all. I knew I would have to speak eventually, but I choose to speak later.

"Can you tell me your name?"

I cleared my throat. I guess later was now. Damn.

"My name is Lur."

My voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, it was cracked and lifeless but I knew he had heard me. He was after all an elf.

"Thank you, your friends name?"

"Ren."

"Now why are you here? What happened?"

"Sir, if I told you, I don't think you would believe me."

He raised an eyebrow at me and waited patiently for me to tell him our story. Well here goes nothing.

"I don't come from here, neither does Ren. I mean we don't come from Middle Earth. We come from a world simply called Earth. In our world, elves, dwarves, wizards and all that don't exist. I don't know how we got here, all I can remember is being hit by a car... by something and then I woke up here. As for Ren, I don't know. She never got round to telling me how she got that wound."

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever before Lord Elrond looked at me. A curious emotion dwelling within his eyes.

"Lady Lur. You are from a different world? So how do you know our language?"

"Well you see in our world there are these books about you and the destruction of the one ring."

Lord Elrond gasped and looked at me wide eyed.

"How do you know of that?"

"Like I said sir, it's in the books. I know your language because I guess you could say I was obsessed with them for a long time, I still am. I learnt your language because it is so beautiful. Ren knows it too. We know everything that will happen in the future."

"Amazing. You must come to the meeting."

I found it strange how though he looked surprised at my confession, he sounded like he already knew who I and Ren were, and he was really accepting of this story that could easily be made up. He knew something about us, or at least he knew where we come from.

We were interrupted by a knocking from the door. Before an elven maid made her way in.

"Heruamin, re naa kuile" _(My lord, she is awake)_

As soon as that was said I rushed out the door, heading towards where I saw Ren being taken.

As I entered the healing room, I saw Ren struggling to sit up against all the elves.

"Ren!"

I shouted as I ran towards her. Dodging all the maids, I made it towards Ren and tackled her into a hug before pulling back and hitting her on her shoulder- her good shoulder.

"What was that for?"

Ren spat out as she rubbed her newest sore shoulder.

"That was for scaring me you idiot! I thought you were gonna die! Ok, well not really but you know, I was really worried you butt-face."

I stated pouting slightly, which caused Ren to smile softly in my direction. She understood that I really was worried about here, even though I didn't seem like it. That was just how I was though, expressing compassion through jokes. I wasn't very expressive of my emotions, too tiresome at points. Either way we pulled apart from the hug I didn't even noticed I was pulled into when Lord Elrond came in.

"Vedui' Lady Ren" _(Greetings Lady Ren)_

"Mae govannen" _(Well met)_

I chuckled slightly as I caught site of Lord Elrond's wide eyes. Then he seemed to snap out of it and move closer.

"I am Lord Elrond, but I assume you already know that. I would like to know what happened to require such an injury if it is possible."

Ren sighed and looked towards me. I gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Well I was walking in the woods. And I... don't give me that look Lur! Anyway I was just wondering around until this bear came out of nowhere. I don't remember anything after that but the pain. The thing was I don't really understand why I went out into the woods, I mean felt this unnatural pull and then I went into the forest."

"Hmm... remarkable. Like I told Lady Lur, you must come to the meeting. You would be of great use on this journey."

_Journey? What? He shouldn't know about that, should he? I'm beginning to think someone's been talking to that bloody wizard._

We both sat there staring at Lord Elrond as he sorted through his thoughts.

"Now I assume you are both tired yes? If you wish Lady Ren you may stay here?"

"Er... no thank you. Is it ok to rest in a room and not here? I don't like medical places very much."

"Of course Lady Ren but are you able to stand?"

Ren pushed herself up from the cot trying to stand straight but she ended up leaning slightly to the right. In the end I wrapped my arms around her waist and guided her down the hall silently. She was taking too long to gather her strength, and I was impatient to see our rooms. I'm so rude sometimes.

He led us to two room's right next to each other and left with these words.

"Be up early. Good day Lady Ren, Lady Lur."

And that was that. Both I and Lur went into the same room in fear of being alone.

When we closed to door to the room, we squealed loudly and collapsed on the large soft bed. I rolled off and turned to look at Ren. Our eyes met and I spoke curiously.

"Ren? Is this really happening?"

"Yes Lur it's really happening. But what I don't get is how and why?"

"I dunno, it's so confusing."

"Just a little bit. Now come on we better go to bed. It looks like it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Wait!"

"Yes Lur?"

"Are we gonna go with them?"

"Go with whom?"

"You know. The fellowship, are we going with them?"

"Lur you can't be serious?!"

"I can be we can help Ren!"

"We'd just get in the way. Lur those people have to die because if they don't the story will change. You should know that! We read so many fanfics about it, you read them don't you? Yes, so you know what will happen!"

"But Ren! We need to help them; why else would we be here for other than to help the fellowship? And we don't have to necessarily change the fate's design, maybe just push them in the right direction at points and I don't know... protect them?"

"Lur... I don't know..."

"Please Ren, at least let me go if you don't want to."

"NO! If you're going then so am I! I'm not letting you go on your own. You're always getting into danger!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Ren!"

"No problem now shut up and go to sleep Lur!"

"Yeah yeah mum! Goodnight."

And with that I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep but not before sending one prayer. _Lord, Valar, please keep Ren safe, heal her wounds. I cannot stand to think she is hurt, so please. I beg. Amen._

* * *

_****__Remember to review. Criticism is welcome bro._


	3. Shouldn't Hurt

**_Finally got a new chapter done.. Well I've had it done for ages but only now have I actually been bothered to publish it._**

**_So yeah. Enjoy I suppose. :)_**

* * *

**Mellon ri' goth?**

*** Friend or foe?**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

When I awoke the next morning, I found Ren not beside me. The other most curious thing was I wasn't aching like yesterday, and I know I should have been, and my head, it wasn't pounding either. _Curiouser and curiouser. Oh man, I've always wanted to say that._

I heard a sigh and found her looking through the wardrobe on the left of the room like there was nothing wrong with her at all.

"Ren?"

She shrieked and placed a hand over her heart as if it was a method of calming oneself and glared at me.

"Jesus Lur, give me a heart attack why don't you. I was injured you know."

I smirked and mocked.

"Oh so sorry Ren. Here I thought you were as tough as nails, that nothing could hurt you. Wait what do you mean was?!"

"Haha very funny Lur now come over here. I'm trying to find something to wear. And well I woke up this morning feeling better than ever before, I checked my wound but it was gone. It's really strange but I think it might have been the elven medicines they used on me yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I walked over to the wardrobe and peeked inside only to have my jaw open in shock. There were racks of dresses. All different colours and no trousers! Great!

"Where are the trousers? The shirts? The camisole tops?"

I questioned her. My voice higher than usual. Ren laughed at me and picked out a light blue dress and a pale green.

"You can't be serious Ren!"

I knew she wanted me to wear a dress. And I knew she knew I hated them. I constantly reminded her!

"Oh but I am Lur... now go and put the green one on."

And so here I am dressed in an annoying green dress, with Ren standing beside me in her blue one. Both of us staring into the mirror.

Now I'm not ugly or anything. I just wasn't anything special. I had long curly brown hair that reached the small of my back and was hard to manage at times; my eyes were plain blue, just blue. I was tall, about 5'9 and I was slender but still packed some strength since I used to do female boxing on Earth.

But it was Ren that was the eye catching one, she was beautiful. Her hair was longer than mine, it rested just above her butt, and it was a golden blonde colour and made her emerald green eyes stand out. She was a bit smaller than me but it made me think of her as cute, I'd say she was about 5'6 and I loved that I was taller than her. It made me feel superior; then again, I was older than her too.

The one thing I did notice that was different about me was that while Ren still had her rounded human ears I had the ears of an elf which didn't make any sense. _Why would I have elven ears while Ren does not? And why didn't I notice? Did it happen over night? When I first arrived? I don't even understand this. _

I didn't tell Ren of my findings. I didn't know how she would react. If I was an elven maid that meant that I was immortal while Ren was not. That upset me deeply and I knew it would do the same to her. I also didn't want to tell her because I honestly did not know how to bring it about, and plus, I wanted to understand before I told her anything. Just in case.

But I had no time to dwell on it as a knock sounded, and then a voice appeared.

"May I come in?"

It was lord Elrond. I nodded my head then realised he wasn't gonna be able to see me. But before I could reach the door, Ren had already called that it was fine.

He stepped inside and looked at us.

"My you are both beautiful. You look like an elf yourself. I'm sorry we have not much time to talk. We will be late otherwise. But before we go, I would like to ask a question."

I nodded all the while thinking: does he know I've changed into this... elf? Is that why he said "You look like an elf yourself" and not 'both of you'. Oh Lord, I am so confused.

From the side, Ren spoke hesitantly towards the Lord, well I guess My Lord now.

"And what would that be sir?"

"Are you going to help us in this battle?"

I looked up at him, then to Ren. I gave her a look that clearly said 'can I tell him?' She nodded and so I took that as a yes.

"I and Ren were discussing that yesterday and we would both like to do what we can. Whatever that may be. We know how to fight, but not with swords or bows I'm afraid. But we would both gladly learn."

"Very well, now come along."

We both followed him out the door and walked down the passage that lead to the one place we had always imagined being.

When we arrived, everyone was already there, seated. I looked around and saw Legolas. His blue eyes were focused solely on another elf as they conversed. I looked at Ren and saw her attention was on Aragorn, no surprise there but I can't exactly talk can I?

We stood next to Lord Elrond which must have surprised most because they all looked at me and Ren.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," He looked over at Frodo and gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo took a deep breath and stood up, taking the golden ring and placing it at the middle of the small pedestal in the middle of the circle. He then returned to his seat and sank down into it sighing lightly.

"So it is true..."

Boromir whispered loudly looking at the ring with longing. I looked at Ren and saw the panic in her features before they were no trace of them. She smiled at me before turning back to the meeting. I knew she was placing a mask over her feelings as not to cause suspicion so I decided to do the same. Hopefully nothing would be amiss with either of us.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people while your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

I shook my head at this man. He was already loosing himself and it hadn't even truly begun yet. As I did this action, I felt someone watching me and so I looked around and saw that it was none other than Legolas. He watched me study him and gave me a heart warming smile before listening once more. I think I nearly melted into a puddle of goo from that smile. I shook my head and tried to focus once more. _I needed to listen, this was important to know._

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Aragorn, as he spoke, I looked with the corner of my eye at my friend, chuckling slightly when I saw that she had some drool hanging. Saving her embarrassment, I nudged her and indicated to her mouth. She blushed and looked forward once more, obviously trying to ignore the fact that I had caught her drooling.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Boromir seemed like he wanted a beating since he said this with distain.

Suddenly Legolas- as though as he had had enough- stands up, an annoyed look covering his face.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir turns towards Aragorn with disbelief running in his words and eyes_"_This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn pierces his lips together in what seemed like annoyance. Well I would be too, someone blurted out who I was, it would be extremely annoying and he didn't want anyone to know. Aragorn I mean, not me.

"Havo dad Legolas." _(Sit down Legolas)_

But even with that it wasn't over. Boromir just had to stick his foot in... Again! I'm seriously beginning to hate that guy. Then again when I thought about it, it wasn't him really. It was that stupid ring's fault. Like always in this story.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

I was beginning to wonder when Gandalf would make his mark, or at least when he would speak for the first time.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Lord Elrond spoke in a commanding yet soft voice. He wanted everyone to listen and well it seemed like no one was. I was worried about what was going to happen. I remember this part well, it was my favourite part but now I was worried for the little guy.

"What are we waiting for?"

Gimli gruffly spoke while getting up and bringing his double headed axe down on the small golden ring. This doesn't work and only ends up getting him thrown away like a common object.

"ARGHH"

Told him so. Well I told you not him but whatever. As soon as he hit the ring I heard the whispers of the black tongue.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There was a dead silence as Lord Elrond's words rang through the court.

Boromir was the first one to speak, not that I was all bothered, he seemed to have a hard time in keeping his mouth shut. Seriously, I hate him. Though I kind of feel bad, he isn't a bad guy, he just got trapped too quickly. _Maybe we could save him. Doesn't mean he doesn't annoy the heck out of me._

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Legolas, oh yes I remember this part very well.

Gimli leapt to his feet with fury in his eyes.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Boromir rises, obviously not done with talking quite yet.

"And if we fail what then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

And of course that was Gimli. Everyone else except for Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn, Ren and I all jumped to their feet, both the elves and the dwarves yelling and pointing at each other with Legolas holding the elves back with his arms so no one began throwing punches, while the humans all argued amongst themselves as to whether or not they should use it or destroy it, Boromir being the loudest of them all. Though all Gimli was going on about was hating the elven people. _He'll get over it soon enough._

"Never trust an Elf!"

I watched Gandalf try and take charge of it all.

**"**Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!"

It didn't help; it only made the arguing louder. These people were meant to be wise not foolish.

I looked towards Frodo. Frodo was the hobbit who would bring them peace, I knew he would. The young hobbit then looked up and met my blue eyes. He looked at me, his eyes full of fear. I smiled reassuring, my eyes expressing that it was ok. He would not be alone. And with that he stood up.

"I will take it."

He cried out to the present people. Gandalf closes his eyes as he hears Frodo's statement, he looks old. Not that he isn't but never mind. Everyone slowly turns toward Frodo, surprised.

"I will take it to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

I see Gandalf walk over to Frodo and put his hand on his shoulder. Offering his comfort.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Aragorn kneels.

"And you have my bow."

Legolas stands next to the hobbit.

"And my Axe."

Gimli as well has accepted his fate-though he doesn't know it.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Oh yeah, Boromir comes as well... I was hoping he changed his mind. I can only dream I guess.

"Heh! Mr. Frodo is not going' anywhere without me!"

Sam it seems has made his presence known.

Elrond raises his eyebrow in amusement.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Pippin and Merry see Sam in the middle of everyone and come running out from behind the other pillar, the right one I believe though it matters not.

"Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing."

"Well that counts you out Pip."

I chuckle before Ren nudges me and I see Elrond is looking in our direction, waiting for us to announce that we are going. How he knew we were joining them is beyond me but he knew. Crazy elf man. I bet Gandalf told him that he had a stupid vision that foresees us accompanying them or something equally as stupid.

"We wish to accompany you Master Frodo, although you know nothing of us, we won't let you fall, and even in death we will stand tall beside you."

Ren spoke like a melody, and then I see her glance at me. Oh she wants me to speak. Ok.

"I will protect you Frodo, even if I die doing so because you are our hope and though it is a burden you carry along with the ring, I will share it. You will never be alone. That I can promise until you wish otherwise."

As I spoke I looked directly at Frodo, conveying him everything I was worth through my eyes. His eyes searched mine, looking for something I wasn't quite sure of but whatever it was must have been found as he smiled back at me. Even his eyes twinkled lightly. I felt happy that I had brought him some happiness.

Elrond clears his throat and gains everyone's attention once more.

"Eleven companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great, where are we going?"

As soon as Pippin speaks those words I struggle to keep my laughter contained, but alas it doesn't work and I am ready to collapse at the strength of my laugh. Ren shakes her head at me before giggling.

"Shut up you retard!"

"Thanks Ren, just what I needed to hear box-fish face!"

I stop laughing and look at the rest of the fellowship. Some looking unhappier than others. I don't care; they can't get rid of me now. Mwahahaha! And I'm laughing in my head like an evil mastermind because... I have no clue really.

"You cannot be serious?!"

Boromir, I knew he would say something. Before anyone else could say anything, I stepped forward glaring at him.

"And why the hell not?!"

"You are women and women do not fight."

"So because me and Ren are women we are not allowed to fight?!"

"Yes."

"I'll have you know that I could pummel your ass into the ground without as much as a weapon on me!"

"I hardly doubt that my lady. You are weak. You are meant to stay at home like good little wives, and not speak such foul language. I imagine you are unwed with that attitude."

I closed my eyes, breathed through my nose in hopes of calming down. But as soon as I felt calmer, Boromir had to ruin it.

"You do not belong on this journey. Both of you are weak and would only be a distraction."

I raced forward full intent on punching him in the gob but Ren grabbed me and pushed me back. I struggled against her.

"Lur stop it! He isn't worth it, let him be!"

I stopped moving and looked at Ren with a slight pout. She had to go ruin my fun didn't she? I looked at Boromir and noticed he was smirking. That didn't sit well with me and so I rushed forward and hit him directly in the mouth.

"LUR!"

I turned with a grin but that quickly faded as I saw Elrond looking at me in disappointment and Ren looked at me with a stern face but I could see the amusement beneath her mask.

"What? He deserved it!"

Ren looked at me and burst out laughing. I stood next to her. I was confused but I was never going to tell her that. When she stopped laughing she looked at me and giggled out one word.

"Idiot."

I shook my head at her and chortled. I looked at Lord Elrond and silently asked if I could leave but his face told me no. And so I sighed and built up my courage and grabbed onto Ren's hand.

"Introduce yourselves. Namaarie" _(Farwell)_

He said to introduce our selves and that's what we did.

"I am Boromir son of Denethor II, Steward of Gondor."

Boromir's voice was full of distain and as soon as he had introduced himself he left. His stance was tense and extremely angry. I fought down a laugh but it escaped my lips slightly.

"I am Gimli from the Darin's clan, son of Gloin."

Gimli looked small and adorable. But I wasn't about to tell him that in fear of being hit by that axe of his._ I may be an idiot, but I wasn't that stupid. Usually._

"I am Aragorn or Strider to some."

Aragorn's face was calm and amusement passed over his face briefly. I looked at Ren beside me and found her looking over him appreciably. I nudged her, which caused her to glare in my direction. I shrugged.

"I am Frodo Baggins."

So small was Frodo and yet he was a strong one to be holding the ring. I was impressed by his friendly smile that he somehow managed to still hold with me.

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, well Merry really."

Merry looked at me and Ren with a giant grin.

"I am Samwise Gamgee, son of Hamfast Gamgee and Bell Goodchild."

Sam was quiet and looked very awkward. He was insanely cute, and so polite! _GAH, why were the boys at home not like that? Screw them. Assholes._

"I am Peregrin Took but call me Pippin. Much better name for a hobbit like myself, right?"

Pippin. Well he was exactly like Merry. Creepy if you ask me. _And was that a chat up line... in Lord of the Rings? Oh Valar, what have you given us?_

"I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood."

Now this made me look directly into his eyes. My Lord, he was beautiful. I could stare at him all day. A sharp shock to my ribs broke me from my daydream. I looked to my left and found Ren smirking at me. Payback was always a bitch.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard, one of the five Istari and a maiar."

He sounded as cool now as he did in the films and the books.

I shot them all a strange look before introducing myself.

"Erm... I am Lur Kynest, my friend is Ren Corste. Shit... sorry I didn't you know make it flow."

They all chuckled at my introduction, though some looked aghast at my 'foul' language, before we all started a conversation, well we meaning Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Lur... that is an odd name, so is Ren. What do they mean?"

"Oh well Ren means water, and Lur means earth. It's sorta weird if you think about it. Ren has green eyes but is named after water. While I am Lur, named after earth and I have blue eyes."

I stated quietly because I found it stupid.

"I see you point. You don't need to be so hesitant about things. We don't bite."

"Now Lur, you seem to be different...perhaps..."

"I'm weird? Well I am to a certain extent. I just don't fit in here..." I struggled to end my sentence; I did not want to tell them where me and Ren had come from.

Gandalf looked at me, and then winked. _I told you he was crazy! Or a paedo... No... Gandalf's just weird. Not a paedophile Lur. Urgh, I need to stop thinking. Find an exit. Ohhh, there's one. Let's go._

"Erm... anyway I'm going to go now. It was nice meeting you."

I bounded away before anyone had the chance to say goodbye to me. I turned back and waved before speeding off. I looked back at Ren with a smile and shouted.

"I love you Ren!"

* * *

**_So what did you think? I'd like to know this time. If you could._**

**_Thank you._**


	4. AN: Contemplating

Hey, it's been ages since I've updated with a new chapter but I was looking over my story, and I think I'm going to take this one down.

I know this one is my pride and joy, well you wouldn't know but I love this story. It's my longest so far and I'm nowhere near finished. Either way, I'm going to take this one down because no one reads it looking at it. And it makes me sad. But I can understand.

I'm going to do it with my other story Bruises, Cuts and Scars as well because not many people have looked at it either. Though it may be because I haven't finished either of them.

BUT. I'm doing this as an author's note because I want readers opinions, if I have any that is, about whether I should really take them down, or continue doing one until I'm finished.

My head hurts from all the thinking.

Thanks either way, and I appreciate any opinions.

Love Arthur.


End file.
